


And the Beast

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka meets his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Beast

"He's a kid," Hisoka's new partner says after a long staredown. The man's eyes are unnerving, but Hisoka bristles.

"He is uniquely suited to be your partner," Tatsumi answers implacably.

Hisoka learns what that means when Wakaba's partner trips her as he begs her to make him a cake. Wakaba catches herself on the desk Hisoka shares with his partner, and her hand brushes his partner's arm. The appearance of the snarling Shikigami is startling, but he can still feel Terazuma in there.

"Come back, Terazuma-san," he says, with a little mental push.

Terazuma never calls him a kid again.


End file.
